Maeda Atsuko
|image = MG5_Maeda_Atsuko_VOL02.jpg|MG5 Majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-014531.jpg|MG2 (M) Majisuka Gakuen 2 Maeda Atsuko Episode 11.jpg|MG2 (Y) Maeda_ATSUKO_OPENING.png|MG |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen Yagi Girls' High School Yabakune Joshishogo Koko (disguise) |affinity = Maeda Gundan New Rappapa (Vice President) |1st = Majisuka Gakuen Episode 1 |last = Majisuka Gakuen 5 Volume 02 |episode = 12 (Majisuka Gakuen) TBA (Majisuka Gakuen 2) 1 (Magisuka Gakuen 5) |actress = }} was the main character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality Atsuko wore a standard Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a knee-length skirt. Her hair was dark brown and shoulder-length. Like her father, she wore thinly rimmed glasses. Before beginning a fight, she would drop her glasses on the floor. After the fight was finished, she usually put her glasses back on immediately. Atsuko also wore two bracelets on her wrist, one pink and one blue. These bracelets held a deep meaning for her. They were given to Atsuko by her best friend Minami before the latter died. In the second series, Atsuko cut her hair into a short bob just below chin-length. As stated in the first episode, she also changed her glasses to contact lenses. She was always shown wearing her uniform, even when outside of school. Prior to the events of Majisuka Gakuen, Atsuko wore the uniform of her former school. This was a short gray skirt, a collared white shirt, a navy blazer, and knee-high socks. She also wore a pair of gold lace-up hightops, and a gold chain necklace with a rectangular pendant. Her hair was long and curled, and she was not shown wearing glasses (possibly because the flashbacks were of her past fights). Atsuko was calm and quiet, and avoided trouble as best she could while in school. After Minami's death, she decided that she was better off without friends, as they will only get hurt because of her. Through the first series, Atsuko slowly becames accustomed to having relationships once more. It was shown that she cared deeply for her friends, and wanted to protect them. She also had a strong sense of justice, as shown in season 2 when she "cleaned" criminals from the streets. Atsuko reacted strongly whenever someone said "majisuka?" (are you serious?), or any derivation of the word. Often, she fought against whoever had spoken the words. History Atsuko had possibly been a yankee (delinquent) since childhood. It was rumored that when she was only an nine year old elementary school student, she defeated an opponent six years older than her. According to other urban legends, she was a "monster" feared even by her brother. Later in the series, Nezumi stated that Atsuko had defeated an all-male yankee school. Just before the events of the first series, Atsuko attended Yagi Jyoshi Koko. This was presumably where she met Minami, her best friend. The two would often fight other yankee students together. However, Minami later decided to stop fighting and start studying to become a nurse. Atsuko decided to continue being a delinquent despite the alternate choice of her friend. When Atsuko was attacked by a large gang, Minami still helped her fight. Afterwards, Minami convinced her friend to stop fighting and become more "serious". She also gave the other girl a pink bracelet with an "A" for Atsuko on it. Minami had also made herself a similar one, colored blue with an "M" on it. These bracelets were meant to seal the promise between the two friends. An indeterminate amount of time later, another rival gang confronted Minami to challenge Atsuko. Because she refused to call her friend, Minami was heavily injured and later died in the hospital. Atsuko witnessed doctors checking Minami's vitals to no avail. Afterwards Atsuko felt a deep guilt, believing her friend had died because she had broke her promise. Minami's younger sister, Erena, would come to blame the death of her sister on Atsuko. After Minami passed away, Atsuko became withdrawn and no longer wished to have friends. She began studying to be a nurse, to fulfill the goals that Minami had set for herself. At some point before her transfer, she met Yokoyama Yui, another student of Yagi Jyoshi Koko. Yokoyama targeted Atsuko, considering the other girl to be a rival she had to defeat. When the two fought, Atsuko was the clear victor of the match. Atsuko was transferred from Yagi Jyoshi Koko to Majisuka Jyogakuen, by the request of Nojima Yuriko. This began the events of the first season. Majisuka Gakuen Due to her experiences prior to the series, Atsuko transferred to Majisuka Gakuen and starts studying to become a nurse. She enters the school on the same day as Onizuka Daruma. When introduced to the class she bows politely, in contrast to Daruma, who makes a rude gesture. When Atsuko goes to study at the library, she is confronted by Team Hormone. They try to intimidate her, in addition to taking her wallet. Atsuko does not retaliate, simply walking away in silence. She passes Daruma, who was swiftly beaten and thrown down the stairs by Rappapa's underlings. As Atsuko tries to walk by, Daruma grabs her ankle. She reluctantly supports Daruma on the way to the school infirmary. When Daruma asks why Atsuko is even in this school, Meada abruptly drops her and walks away. Later on, Daruma is beaten up yet again. This time it is by Team Hormone, on the staircase leading to the roof. Atsuko is sitting on the staircase studying, when Team Hormone drag Daruma down the staircase. Beginning to walk away, Atsuko suddenly stops at the top of the staircase and overhears Daruma claim that she is "serious". Team Hormone continue to mock her, trying to force Daruma to admit that she has lost. When Daruma claims that she is "serious", prompting laughter from Team Hormone. The others are suprised when Atsuko unexpectedly speaks, saying "I'm serious!". Turning to face the others, Atsuko takes off her glasses and says: "In this world, there is nothing but serious!". Atsuko fights and quickly takes out all of Team Hormone. The next day, with her new found respect for the other transfer student, Daruma decides to become Atsuko's underling. She also addresses Atsuko as "Atsu-ne," much to her chagrin. After word spreads that Atsuko singlehandedly defeated Team Hormone, as witnessed by Sado, she becomes targeted by the Kabuki Sisters. In their first encounter, Atsuko simply walks away from them, leaving Daruma behind, and in her attempt to "protect" Atsuko, she is easily defeated and is told to bring Atsuko with her the next day. Later that evening, after leaving the hospital where she work—where Oshima Yuko is staying—she crosses paths again with the Kabuki Sisters, who have defeated Daruma yet again after trying to take the two on by herself. After Ookabuki insults Atsuko's "serious," the two fight, with Atsuko gaining a decisive victory, much to Daruma and Kokabuki's surprise. One morning, as Atsuko heads to school with Daruma following as usual, they are intercepted by several Yabakune students who are looking for Rappapa, specifically Yuko. Suddenly, a stranger, Gakuran, appears and attacks the outsiders as the rest flee. Gakuran continues to stalk Atsuko, even returning a book she forgot. It is later revealed that it was Daruma who Gakuran had affections for, and she challenges Atsuko to a fight, with Daruma on the line. When Gakuran says Atsuko is not "serious," she responds that she is always "serious," and Atsuko engages Gakuran, who is defeated when Atsuko uses a one inch punch. Gakuran then confesses her new love for Atsuko, when they were yet again confronted by Yabakune. Atsuko becomes confused by this and ends up leaving with Daruma, who comments on Gakuran's abrupt change of heart. Shibuya later recruits the Sanshou Sisters to take care of Atsuko. That morning, however, when the Sisters go to class 2-C, Atsuko was late to school after her mother, Maeda Sachiko—a former Yabakune leader—returned home after a long absence. Atsuko's mother convinces her to stay home, until Atsuko rebukes her mother's advice to find friends who will chase the same dream to the top, saying that she does not fight and does not need friends. When Atsuko arrives at school, she is confronted by the Sisters and they immediately engage her, only to be ordered to go to class by the principal, Nojima Yuriko, an ex-Rappapa leader and former archnemesis of Maeda Sachiko who competed for Atsuko's father's affections. Later, at the hospital where Atsuko works, Yuko invites her to play dodgeball, but Atsuko declines, citing her work obligations. After work, she is confronted again by the Sanshou Sisters while returning home. Atsuko prepares to fight them until she remembers overhearing Yuko say that the strong are targeted and that "if you don't like it then lose." She then allows herself to be beaten up before allowing them to take a picture as proof. The next day, Daruma pesters Atsuko about the Sanshou Sisters and being friends, only for Atsuko to coldly respond, "leave me alone". Atsuko nearly punches Daruma in a fit of rage, and walks off alone. Back with a vengeance, the Sanshou Sisters attack Atsuko again after school. They handcuff her to a roundabout and begin to beat her, with Atsuko showing no resistance. Daruma comes to save Atsuko, but is swiftly taken down by the three of them. However, Atsuko, after Myao makes fun of Daruma's "serious" in her belief of friendship, takes down Manamana and Love-tan, both of whom flee and leave Myao behind ironically. Myao attempts to beat Atsuko by herself but is grabbed by Daruma and kicked in the head by Atsuko, knocking her unconscious. Daruma then takes the key to the handcuffs and frees Atsuko. Walking home together, Daruma offers her a chicken wing, comically named the "wings of victory"—eaten after a victory—which Atsuko accepts, showing signs of warming to Daruma's friendship. As word of her strength continued to spread, Atsuko attracted the attention—after Nezumi suggests challenging her off Choukoku, who had one more person to defeat before challenging Rappapa's "Four Heavenly Queens," Sado, and Yuko, totalling 100 people. The next morning, when Atsuko arrived to school with Daruma, the two are stunned to see hundreds of flyers on the walls which say: "Transfer student Maeda Atsuko is a murderer." Atsuko has a quick flashback of Minami before walking away. Later on, when Atsuko goes to her uwabaki ''(Japanese indoor shoes) ''getabako ''(shoe cupboard), Choukoku approaches her, hearing of her strength, to which Atsuko replies that it is just a rumor before leaving school. On her way home after work, Choukoku confronts Atsuko, instigating a fight by asking, "''Majisuka?" Atsuko defeats Choukoku who, despite being well-known for being strong, only manages a scratch on Atsuko's face. She then leaves with Daruma, who tries to comfort her about her past. Following Atsuko's recent string of victories, the queen Shibuya is anxious to take action, despite Sado's order not to. Shibuya interrupts Atsuko's class to threaten and taunt her, starting the war with the "Four Heavenly Queens." Daruma, traumatized after the encounter with Shibuya—who she recognizes as leader of her former gang—leaves Team Hormone's to protect Atsuko as she leaves to go train. After hearing from Team Hormone what happened, Atsuko recalls her time with Daruma while studying her nursing book. In the meantime, Shibuya, on Nezumi's suggestion, sends Dance to challenge Atsuko secretly behind Sado's back, only to be intercepted by Daruma, who has recently returned. Daruma then goes off to challenge Shibuya alone after explaining to Atsuko why she must do so. Atsuko later goes to rescue Daruma after some encouragement from Yuko. However, Shibuya does not let her simply leave, but when she insults Daruma (saying "Majisuka?"), Atsuko accepts her challenge. Atsuko imitates Daruma's fighting style and defeats Shibuya, surprisingly, in one hit—a headbutt. Later, Atsuko comforts Daruma by refusing her "wings of victory," saying it was Daruma who had won. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! After Yuko's death, Atsuko declined the seat of Rappapa's president, insisting that the position is for Yuko alone. Instead, she asked a former schoolmate of hers, Otabe, to take on the position with Atsuko as the vice-president, and Mukuchi as Otabe's personal retainer, keeping this secret from the rest of their friends. Their clueless friends were then given the position of the old Rappapas with the formation of the new Four Heavenly Queens (Youran, Amakuchi, Noh-Kyogen Sisters, and Shaku), plus the rest of Team Hormone as the Clubroom guards. When Center barged into the Rappapa Club Room, Atsuko formally announced her vice-president stature, disappointing Center, and introduced the newly appointed President. After Center leaves the clubroom content on taking on Otabe after a brief skirmish, Atsuko went back in the club's meeting room where she left Yuko's scarf. After a few days, Atsuko was never heard of, leaving the impending war with Yabakune to Otabe and her friends. Otabe, concerned that Atsuko should focus on Majijo instead of her "search", meets her once in a while. The reason for Atsuko's absence was that she was trying to fulfill Yuko's last request. While looking for "the meaning of life", she tried to round-up all the corrupted Gangs, Mafias, and Yakuzas in their area. [more to be added] Each One's Answers While rounding 6 Mafia Racketeers, Otabe tells Center how much she sees the similarities between the two girls. Atsuko's Majijo badge was then presented to Majisuka Jyogakuen Principal Nojima Yuriko to confirm it's authenticity, which was overheard by Otabe. While walking around the vicinity of Majisuka Jyogakuen, Atsuko and the Female Detective passed through each other, with the Detective sensing something different from her in contrast to when she saw Otabe. [more to be added] Majisuka Gakuen 4 By the time of the fourth season, Atsuko was considered as the leader of her Rappapa instead of Otabe. In a conversation between Team Hinabe and Scandal, the Rappapa versions of Maeda and Yuko were compared to Salt's Rappapa. Upon the arrival of a new transfer student, Scandal dubbed Miyawaki Sakura as the "Post-Maeda Atsuko" of Majisuka Gakuen. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Atsuko was present, along with Yuka, Kashiwagi Yuki, Kojiharu, Minami and Nezumi in Salt's funeral. Gallery Trivia *Although Atsuko's mother (Maeda Sachiko) was known to be a rival of the first Rappapa president (Nojima Yuriko), they seem to be close. Nojima Yuriko was the one who had requested for Atsuko's transfer to Majisuka Jyogakuen. *Although not mentioned in the series, Atsuko seems to have a unique ability to mimic her opponents' special moves. She has this ability even under circumstances such as only seeing the move briefly, and without the necessary training or conditions needed to attain them. Atsuko used the following against Sado: *#Gakuran's hissatsu punch *#Ookabuki's straight hand strike *#One of Choukoku's "Hyakunin Isshu" strikes *#Daruma's signature headbutt (Atsuko also used this previously against Shibuya, the first Rappapa member that she fought) *Atsuko unintentionally gained a state with similar abilities to Torigoya in her "awakened" form. After all her despair had poured out, she defeated Torigoya by forcing the Queen to feel her emotional pain. *During her fight with Gakuran, Atsuko used a technique called a " ". *At a game center her punching power was measured to be at 138kg, even though she didn't exert her full strength. *It was first planned that she would only react to the term , but was later changed to terms that generally relates to Majisuka Gakuen Special DVD-BOX (Deluxe Edition) through Majisuka Gakuen in Wikipedia (Japan). *In the video of the opening song of season 2, Atsuko stretched her arms open in a similar pose to three scenes present in the Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou PV ( , , and ). A similar scene featuring Acchan was in the Everyday, Kachuusha PV. *She was shown to have gained a close relationship with Mukuchi in the second season. The Team Hormone member was the first to know about Otabe being the president of the new Rappapa. Atsuko even assigned Mukuchi to be Otabe's personal retainer. *Atsuko had possibly taken a liking to funny skits, as she purposely planned a performance with Mukuchi while introducing Otabe as the new Rappapa president. *Nezumi's Calculations rank Atsuko's strength as 100, using it as the basis for the strength level of her friends. *She was described as an "idol-like high school girl" with "cold dark eyes" by her victims and eye-witnesses in season 2. *Like her character, Acchan sometimes wears glasses (usually when she is at home) in AKB48 Wiki. *In Majisuka Gakuen 3 Sudachi, Shokkaku and Jovijovich found the skeleton of the first prisoner of Prison Hope (Prisoner No. A-0001). Etched into a tree trunk beside the remains were her last words, "Live seriously ~ MA". Some fans have speculated that MA stands for Maeda Atsuko, who was arrested at the end of Season 2, leading to some fans trying making their own theories and connections between these two seasonsMajisuka Gakuen 2.5 Fan Fiction Page. The director of the Majisuka Gakuen series said that the owner of the initials "MA" from that scene would be "up to the audience's imagination".Majisuka Gakuen Director's Twitter Post,Majisuka Gakuen Director's Livedoor Post Although, Atsuko's appearance in Season 5 negates this possibility. References Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Yagi High School Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member Category:Gang leader Category:Season 5